


Happy Ending

by CastielsHeart



Series: Flufftober 2020 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Day 16: Pillow Fight/ FortDean was salting and buttering the popcorn when he heard his children’s giggles and his husband’s deep laugh.  He set the huge bowl of popcorn on the wooden tray with two sodas and two enclosed cups with juice.  Dean tried to school his features into seriousness before entering the living room.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Flufftober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946788
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Happy Ending

Day 16: Pillow Fight/ Fort

Dean was salting and buttering the popcorn when he heard his children’s giggles and his husband’s deep laugh. He set the huge bowl of popcorn on the wooden tray with two sodas and two enclosed cups with juice. Dean tried to school his features into seriousness before entering the living room.

“What is all this giggling I hear?” Dean said, trying to sound stern but failing.

“Daddy, Papa was telling us about the day you met.” eight year-old Claire calle out from where she sat among the pillows and blankets on the floor in front of the TV.

“What did he tell you?” Dean said, smirking. He set the tray on the floor so he could join them in the pillow fort.

“Papa said you umm… you hit his car.” six year old Emma pipes up.

“That I did. I ended up fixing it myself.” Dean says, as he hands their daughters their drinks. “Be careful not to spill.” Dean warns.

“That’s when you fell in love?” Claire quarries. She is growing up and Dean can’t bear the idea of either of their girls growing up.

“Yes Claire. Your Dad and I grew to love each other. Well after a few arguments.” Castiel answers chuckling.

Dean turns to stare at Castiel. “We argued about cars and music so much, Uncle Bobby threatened to tie us together.” Bobby had said a few other things but they aren't appropriate for young children's ears.

“It was your Uncle Sam that suggested we go on a date. After that night your daddy had my heart.” Castiel says, making loving eyes at Dean.

Dean feels a desire for his husband light up his nerves. “Enough talking. We need to watch the movie before your bedtime.” Dean says, stealing a chaste kiss with Castiel.

They watch Princess and the Frog at Emma’s insistence. Both girls are fast asleep by the time the credits roll. Castiel carries Emma while Dean trails behind with Claire. With the girls both tucked in, Dean and Castiel return to the livingroom to continue movie night. Dean grabs two beers and makes a fresh bowl of popcorn. When Dean gets to the living room he finds Castiel has straightened the pillow fort so they can lay together.

“Thank you, my love.” Castiel says when Dean hands him his beer.

“Your welcome, sweetheart. What are we going to watch?” Dean asked sitting down and pulling Castiel into his lap.

“Hmm.. love you.” Castiel says distracted. “I thought we’d continue watching Doom Patrol.” Castiel responds and turns to kiss Dean’s cheek.

“Awesome. I hope there is going to be a season three.” Dean says running his hand up and down Castiel’s thigh.

It is apparent Castiel doesn't catch what Dean says. He is distracted by Dean hands on his flesh. When Dean’s hand goes up his shirt, Castiel grabs a pillow and wacks Dean with it. “Stop or we will end up not watching anything.” Castiel warns.

“Maybe that’s what I want. Maybe I want to watch you lose control. Watch as you writh for me. What do you say Cas? Do you want that?” Dean asks his voice as sultry low as he can get it. He’s brought out of his haze when a pillow whacks him in the head again.

“One episode and then you can have me anyway you want me.” Castiel proposes.

“What if I can’t wait?” Dean asks as he reaches out to cup Castiel’s crotch. Dean gets whacked with a pillow again.

“If you don’t behave, I’ll ride you hard and fast with your cock ring on. You won’t get to come tonight. I’ll edge you and edge you to your crying for release.” Castiel said, eyes hard.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, Cas.” Dean warns as he rubs his husband harder through his jeans. The next thing Dean knows they are in a pillow fight that ends with Dean being dragged up the stairs by Castiel. Dean does get to come but he does cry before Castiel allows it.


End file.
